Davy Jones' pipe organ
Davy Jones' pipe organ was an instrument that served as part, if not all, of the captain's cabin of the Flying Dutchman, often played by the fearsome Davy Jones. With this enormous pipe organ, Davy Jones' cabin had an operatic feel. It played as a normal organ would, but the pipes had grown fantastically into underwater shapes, with steam coming out of them. The organ itself had shell and sea life textures, backed up to the window of the stern. There was also a painting above the organ keys, which Jones looks upon as he mourned the loss of his lost love, Calypso. History Davy Jones playing with his organ.]] The individual who constructed this organ is unknown, but this organ was well-crafted aboard the Flying Dutchman. The organ has mainly been used by Davy Jones when he is in great anger or sadness. It was used by Jones sometime after his bargain with Jack Sparrow who told him something reminiscent to Calypso's betrayal to him. Jones also used the organ room as a place where he can sleep, like when William Turner steals the key to the Dead Man's Chest from him. East India Trading Company Sometime after Lord Cutler Beckett gained possession of the heart of Davy Jones, the Flying Dutchman had to serve under the East India Trading Company. After the Dutchman led a massive attack on pirate ships, Davy Jones played the organ in depression. However, the organ would soon be inaccessible to Jones, as the organ room was where EITC soldiers, under guidance of Admiral James Norrington, were stationed to guard the Dead Man's Chest. Having been informed of his daughter's death, Weatherby Swann attempted to stab the heart in this room, but was stopped by Norrington. in the organ room.]] EITC soldiers Mullroy and Murtogg were stationed to guard the chest, and was close to fire the cannons on the chest when Jones and his crew attempted to take back the Dutchman. Mullroy and Murtogg were still guarding the chest during the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom, where the organ room was being damaged by cannons. It wasn't until Jack Sparrow came in the organ room and stole the chest from them that they were relieved of their duties. It is unknown if the organ may have been damaged by the cannons of the Black Pearl or destroyed by the maelstrom. Design and appearance The pipe organ consisted of three rows of keys, which Jones was able play at once using his face tentacles. The wood of the organ curled this way and that creating an intriguing appearance. Above the keys there was a carving of a woman; overlooking what seems to be a ship sailing off into the distance, with various angels surrounding it. Legends say that this may be a depiction of Calypso watching Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman sailing to Davy Jones' Locker. Behind the scenes *Sequences inside of Davy Jones' extraordinary Flying Dutchman captain's cabin were filmed at Walt Disney Studios. "Davy Jones' cabin certainly has a very operatic feel to it," says production designer Rick Heinrichs. "He plays an enormous pipe organ that we had to design and build from scratch. It plays as a normal organ would, but the pipes have grown fantastically into all of these underwater shapes, with steam coming out of them. The organ itself has shell and sea life textures, backed up to the window of the stern. We also designed a painting above the organ keys which has a weirdly sweet and romantic feel to it. That was intentional, because we were trying to give Davy Jones' character some pathos, because he's mourning the loss of a lost love."POTC2 Presskit *The organ could be a reference to Captain Nemo's organ in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. Both men were sea captains and both played the organ in times of sorrow. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Notes and references de:Davy Jones' Orgel fr:Orgue de Davy Jones Category:Musical instruments